Current design trends for electronic devices such as tablet computers or mobile phones include designs having an increase in power, a decrease in size (e.g., thickness), and an increase in speed. As the size (e.g., length, width, and/or height) of the electronic device is reduced, certain internal device components are positioned closer together. This provides for challenges in manufacturing design.
Specifically, there are challenges in manufacturing design for board-to-board connectors. Current board-to-board connectors within the electronic device may include a shielding can configured to form a Faraday cage to isolate electrical noise created by the board-to-board connection from other components within the electronic device.